


Wizarding World of Big Hero 6

by ATW



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATW/pseuds/ATW
Summary: One week after Hiro tried to look for Obake's remains under the bay, things started to go haywire. Owls flying in daylight, people talking about someone whom they dubbed He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and not to mention that Hiro's gang and Karmi are all acting weird around him. Can Hiro find out about what's going on?





	1. Granville's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very good, but I hope you enjoy bc this is my first work on AO3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great Catastrophe, Obake appears in Granville's dream.

Professor Granville couldn’t help but to remember her student, Bob Aken’s visit a number of days ago. The eerie, neon purple glow of his face had left a bleeding scar in her mind, and that scar would never heal. Now this prodigy had become one of the most dangerous scientists in history.  
And this is all her fault.

After a while of typing on her laptop, Granville slowly drifted off to sleep. But unfortunately, just as she closed her eyes, a familiar voice woke her up.

“Wake up, Professor.”

Granville opened her eyes and gasped in shock. The person standing in front of her desk was tall and slender, with a sharp face and ice blue eyes. His hair was slicked and a red streak can be seen on his head. The person was none other than Bob Aken, more commonly known as Obake.

“Bob….”

“Miss me?” Bob’s voice was a sarcastic drawl. “I haven’t given up on recreating the city yet. When I'm done, the city will be a paradise for learning, I can't wait to see what I can achieve.”

"What is all this supposed to mean, Bob?” Granville stood up, and left her desk to face her former student. 

“You know exactly what it means, Professor. I am the one behind what could have been the next Catastrophe... Once again, all thanks to you.”

Obake's face glowed again, his expression growing more insane as the elderly professor winced, worse than the last time she actually saw him. Then everything went black...

When Granville opened her eyes again Obake was gone. 

“He will return…” Granville muttered to herself. Then, she quickly finished off the school bulletin and left her office.


	2. Weird Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro saw some... well, supernatural things at school. Collab with my sister.

Hiro had a practically perfect day at school, or perhaps until lunchtime. By the time he sat down with his lunch he saw owls flying outside the canteen.

“Seriously?” he grumbled, “Owls flying in daylight?”

A voice behind him responded blankly.

“It seems pretty normal to me.” 

“Karmi?” Hiro turned back to look at his rival staring at the owls flying past. “You know very well owls sleep during daytime!”

“Well if you are up to date with what's happening, you should know this as well as how I know about owls.” Karmi pushed away Hiro’s magazine and replaced it with another newspaper called the Californian Poltergeist. 

“What the-” Hiro, who does not want a fight with Karmi, scanned the paper when he noticed the big title. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named Spotted. However, there is no picture on the page. “Karmi, I like jokes, but not this one.”

“It’s NOT a joke.” said Karmi, “He IS back. Even a no-maj like you should be careful, Hiro.”

Hiro’s face looked like as if Karmi had wrote another Big Hero 6 fanfiction. “Karmi, this is the last time I will hear a joke about this. One more of this and you are not working with me-”

Before Hiro could finish, he noticed that Karmi is gone. “Just who is this ‘You-Know-Who’ she is talking about?” he grumbled again, and left with his lunch to join his friends.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

“He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?”

Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred looked at Hiro with confused faces. 

“Does the newspaper mean Obake?” Fred questioned loudly (and for some reason everyone hurried towards the outside of the canteen).

“I don’t think so. I can’t find his body. He has to be dead!”

“Seems like you’re right,” Gogo added after popping her gum. “Obake couldn’t have survived what could have been the next Great Catastrophe.”

“Let’s not talk about Obake, alright?” Hiro groaned, “Can we get back to the owls flying outside the canteen right now?”

Hiro was right, there are more owls swooping past the canteen. And when the students got back inside for their food, they are all talking about one topic: the person who they all agreed to call He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

“I’m so relieved that Big Hero 6 saved us from all this.”

“You mean what could have been the next Great Catastrophe?”

“What else could it be?”

“Oh yes there is something else we can talk about. Who are the people of Big Hero 6?”

“I’m pretty sure they are sitting near us.”

Upon hearing this, Hiro quickly wolfed down his food and dashed out of the canteen.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

“Karmi, can I help you with anything?”

Karmi sighed, then she held up a piece of paper on a clipboard. “The wizards are very careless, Professor. They’re too busy celebrating Big Hero 6’s victory. So busy that they forgot to keep their existence a secret!”

“Broomsticks flying everywhere, owls flying in campus, talking about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named...” Granville read, then she handed the clipboard back to Karmi. “Are you sure this is real?”

“Yes, Professor. I wrote down everything magical happened in front of the No-Majes.”

“Very well. You are a really talented investigator, Karmi.”

“Do I need to obliviate Hiro?” Karmi asked, “I saw him going crazy over seeing those things happen.”

To the younger female’s suprise, Granville shook her head.

“We don’t need to. It’s time for Mr. Hamada to get to know about his abilities. Also, I spoke to the MACUSA officials about something and here’s what they told me to do...”


	3. Class without a Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes to his first Wizarding class without the foggiest idea of what's going on.

A few days later, Hiro noticed something new on the bulletin board.

_**From next week on you will need to bring a wand, a cauldron, and one copy of each of the following:** _  
_**The Dark Forces: A guide to Self Protection** _  
_**Essential Defense against the Dark Arts** _  
_**Magical Drafts and Potions** _  
_**One Thousand Herbs and Fungi** _  
_**The Standard Book of Spells** _  
_**Guide to Transfiguration (depends on which level you are on)** _  
_**All these are for courses that are now compulsory for everyone.** _

_**Regards,** _  
_**Professor Granville** _

“What did any of that mean?”

“It means that you need to get ready for the new courses, Hiro.”

The person who said that was Gogo. She already had six books packed messily in a black cauldron,not to mention she had a chopstick in her pocket.Wasabi and Honey Lemon had the same things with them. Everyone had the same equipment, except Hiro and Fred.

Hiro looked at the lanky mascot. “What about you, Fred?”

“I’m not a student, so this doesn’t apply to me.”

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

After Hiro bought his stuff it’s almost time for his first new class: Defense against the Dark Arts. However, he was late. The only empty seat was next to Karmi.

“Hello, creep.” she mumbled.

“Hi.” he said.

"Can't you sit somewhere else?"

"I can't."

"What is wrong with you, Hiro?"

Granville ignored their bickering and started the lecture.

“Good afternoon, students. I believe you all know about the rise of criminal activity in the city, not to mention that some of them are quite… supernatural.”

Don’t you mean abnormal, Hiro thought.

After a while of lecturing and stuff, Granville told the students to practice some offensive spells on some targets.

“Defense against Dark Arts...against hay stacks.” Karmi was baffled when all she saw in the classroom, apart from the students and Professor Granville, are thousands of haystacks filling the vertical space in front of them, from the ground all the way up to nearly breaking the ceiling.

“I mean, we’re now just practicing spells, so hay stacks will work?” Hiro tried to give his best guess. He didn't know what are spells, but thanks to Granville's lecture, at least he knew what was coming out of his mouth.

Before getting the WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT stare from Karmi.

“Okay, hay stacks are not OK.” Hiro quickly changed his mind. Last time he insisted on the point that Indian curry tastes disgusting and the next thing he know is that he’s on the school hospital bed.

“Well, we can't do anything about it. Let's start.” Karmi whipped her wand at one of the haystacks and it bursted into a pile of dull, green hay. Then she whipped her wand again. However, she didn't blast any hay stacks. Instead, it was Hiro who had nearly half of his hair, starting from the center, shaved.

“......” Hiro looked at the now embarrassed Karmi, who was switching her sight between his head and her wand.

And before the two of them could do anything, a floppy white figure stepped in.

“Hiro, I detect unusual hair loss. It could be caused by a spell firing error by another witc-”

Poor Baymax was not able to finish his diagnosis as Karmi poked a hole in his bum and he flew straight out the door like a leaking balloon.

“This needs no diagnosis.” Karmi, red faced, turned around and quickly put a cap (god knows where did she get it) onto his head, “Continue.”

Hiro could not do anything but to continue on spell-firing. Although he had no idea what was going on (and he didn't have a wand), he managed to reduce every single stack of hay into ash. Everyone stared at Hiro with awe and quickly broke into gossip.

_Just what is wrong with, like, everything? Why would Baymax know about what they call spells and witches?_

“Mr. Hamada?”

Hiro was snapped back into reality by Professor Granville’s voice.

“I want a word with you.”

 


	4. The Messed-Up Origins of Hiro Hamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granville tells Hiro about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is written all by myself. Enjoy! (huge suprise ahead)

Hiro stood there motionless in his professor’s office, neither of them said a word. Until about a few moments later Granville broke the silence.

“Mr. Hamada, when I was giving you and your Defense Against Dark Arts lecture, I can tell that you don’t understand what am I talking about.”

“Yes, Professor. I don’t understand. In fact, I don’t know why does this magic curriculum exist! Can I just continue with my normal courses?”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Hamada, the answer is no.” Granville said. “And before I explain to you why I must tell you something. Are you ready?”

Hiro hesitated. Perhaps it would be better to hear what Granville had for him first. So he said, 

“Yes.”

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

“I’m a what?”

“A wizard, Mr. Hamada.”

_ So that’s why I can blast the haystacks without actually hiding a bomb in them, _ he thought. 

“Just before you came to SFIT, I recieved a report about you-”

“You’re not talking about the one from the police, right?”

“No, but the one from the Magical Congress of the United States of America.” Granville handed him a booklet with the words MACUSA printed on the front page. The inside looked like this:

**Name: Hiro Hamada**

**Date of Birth: 17/11/2018**

**Sex: Male**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Black**

**Height: 5’2**

**Blood status: half**

Hiro seemed to understand what’s on the booklet. However, he winced at his blood status.

“What do you mean ‘half’, Professor Granville?”

“It means one of your parent is a wizard while the other is not.” Granville explained, “I know a lot about your family, Mr. Hamada, your father was a student here. He is from a ordinary Japanese family, but your mother… well, her background is a little shady, I’m afraid. I better not tell you.”

“Alright. But what does this ‘this wizard will not go to Ilvermorny at 11’ mean? What is Ilvermorny?”

“Ilvermorny is the wizarding school of the United States,” said Professor Granville, “Usually, magical children like you will attend at the age of 11, but you will not go there. That’s because we decided to hide the wizarding society a secret from you to keep you safe. We think it’s best for you two to live as No-Majes instead of living as wizards.”

“But why?

“Well…” Granville sighed a long sigh, before she began tell the story of the boy’s origins. “Now I have finally gained your trust, I should tell you what happened. Everything.”

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

_ August the 15th, 2022. _

_ I was reading the newspaper when a colleague of mine said, _

_ “He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has done it again.” _

_ And she’s absolutely right. The headlines said  _ **_No-Maj Scientist And Witch Killed By Wizard With Killing Curse_ ** _. _

**_This morning, a No-Maj and a witch (presumably his wife) were found dead in their house by their two sons shortly after a young wizard paid a visit. The convict is now detained by the No-Maj police department of San Fransokyo._ **

_ The killer… well, I can’t tell who it was just by looking at the picture. However, The same picture appeared on a few other reports about deaths of scientists or wizards, or reports about lab robberies. And he looked a bit like… him. _

“Oba- I mean, You-Know-Who?”

“Yes, the killer looked a bit like You-Know-Who. In fact, I think he is responsible for your parents’ deaths.”

Hiro clenched his fists with anger. This man not only kidnapped him and tried to blow up the city, and he killed his parents for apparently no reason at all. 

“I can’t believe it. He killed mom and dad… for nothing.”

“Now to think, maybe it’s not for nothing. Your father also worked on an energy amplifier shortly after your third birthday, and perhaps You-Know-Who was after him for his invention.”

“I didn’t know dad worked on an energy amplifier.”

“The device was passed on to Tadashi according to his will.”

Hiro now remembered something.  **Yes, his father did spend some time working on something in the garage and he remembered a strange man who seemed to stare at him from outside the window.**

“I think dad’s amplifier exploded in the fire because of me.” Hiro said. “I remember playing with it as a toddler and it dropped into the fireplace. Aunt Cass had to pay a lot to fix the house because of that.”

“You sure are a little brat, Mr. Hamada.” Granville can’t help but chuckle at what Hiro had told her. 

“Now, can we get back to business, Professor? Now I know I’m a wizard, what are you going to do with me?”


	5. Hiro's Wondrous World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting his wand, Hiro tries to get used to being a wizard.

A few moments later Hiro found himself on a strange street. And what’s worse is the one who is keeping him company… was Karmi.

“What are you doing here, Karmi? And why am I HERE?!”

“Professor G told me to give you a tour of the wizarding world. We’ll start with this street called Cauldron Lane. You don’t have a wand, have you?”

Hiro shook his head. “I didn’t use a wand to burn those haystacks this afternoon.”

“Then it’ll be the last time you get to cast wandless magic in front of my eyes.” Karmi grunted, before running into a seedy-looking little shop, with Hiro chasing after her.

“Where are you going, Karmi… wow.”

Inside the shop was a narrow space with cupboards full of boxes for walls. There’s a desk at the other end of the shop but there’s no one behind the desk.

“Mr. Matsutake?”

After Karmi spoke, a man slid out sideways from the space behind the desk. “Yes, how can I help you, Karmi?”

“My classmate here needs a wand.”

The man who was called Mr. Matsutake closed his face towards Hiro’s and took a good look. And then he sniffed… and finally, he shook Hiro’s hand (dramatically).

“Hello, you must be Mr. Hiro Hamada!” he said excitedly, before he picked out a long box randomly from the jungle of boxes. 

“Try this one. Alder, ten inches, thunderbird tail feather. Helpful, considera-”

Hiro gave the wand a flick and it shot sparks everywhere, nearly shaving off all off Mr. Matsuke's mustache. Mr. Matsutake snatched it from him and gave him another one.

“Chestnut, ten inches, snallygaster heartstring.”

Hiro gave his new wand another swish, and the air around him exploded.

“This one is not for you!” Matsutake snatched it yet again, and handed him another one. 

“Cherry, 10 ½ inches, pheonix feather. This will do the job.”

Once Hiro held the wand in his hands, he felt wave of energy flowing from the wand into his body. 

“What is supposed to mean?” Hiro asked.

“It means this wand likes you! HOORAY!” Mr. Matsuke took out a party popper from nowhere and popped it straight away, leaving colored paper shreds on both Hiro and Karmi's shoulders. 

“Wait, so the wand chooses its owner and not the other way round?” Hiro gets confused. He is used to HIM being the one who picks his gummy bears, meals, courses, Baymax moves and game programs, but not when the WAND chooses him.

“Exactly.” Karmi explained, “wands, in some sense, have their own consciousness and will only listen to the owner it picks.” Last time Karmi tried to use Gogo's wand when she broke hers, didn't do anything but it shot out needles itself that once again led to poor Baymax flying out the window due to deflation.

“So now the wand listens to me.” Hiro tried to make himself understand the whole concept.

“Yup.” Both Karmi and Mr. Matsuke agreed.

Hiro now seemed to understand. All he needs, is practice.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

The next day, Hiro went to his first charms class.

“One of the wizard’s most elementary skills is levitation, the power to make objects fly...”

Hiro was a lot different from last time. He was listening intently with several other beginners.

“... Give your wand a swish and flick, then say the incantation: Wingardium Leviosa. You can start.”

The class started swishing and flicking their wands. Hiro watched them, and then looked at Granville, who was demonstrating her hand movements. He took a deep breath, and chanted out while pointing the wand at his feather, then he did the  _ swish and flick _ movement.

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

Slowly but swiftly, the feather rose from the table and into the air. As the feather rose confidence consumed the young boy, then he waved his wand gleefully as the object followed it.

“See here, everyone! Mr. Hamada has done it!”

Hiro closed his eyes and enjoyed Granville’s praise. From a extremely strict person like her, any good thing that came out of her mouth can’t be more genuine. When the professor told him to pay attention again he was still smiling.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

“Where were you, Karmi?” Hiro asked, when he was hanging around in Karmi’s lab (orders from Granville again). “Aren’t you supposed to be in my class?”

“I’m not, genius. I’m a far more experienced witch than you are.”

“So you mean you’re with the more advanced people.”

“Um-hmm.”

“I see.” Hiro nodded. “But you’re only two years older than me. How come your magic is much better?”

“That’s because, Hiro,” Karmi explained, “I went to Ilvermorny until I was fifteen. I’ve been learning magic for four years and you barely even started. Of course I’m stronger than you!”

“OK, I get it. But this curriculum has to new. Right?”

Karmi shook her head. “The wizarding classes have been here for a long time.”

_ No wonder why Honey Lemon knew how to make memory wipes, _ Hiro thought. But soon, his mind was all over the place again.

“You look baffled, Hiro.” she said with a smirk. “Let me tell you. Aside from being a tech institute, SFIT is also a wizarding school for wizards that want to continue with their subjects at Ilvermorny. I know that Honey Lemon came to SFIT because she wants to pursue further potions.”

“Do you know what subject do my friends do?”

“No. I’m not a friend of theirs.”

“OK… bye Karmi.” 

“And don’t come back.”

Hiro quickly left Karmi’s lab. He had to find out more about his friends.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Honey Lemon jumped in suprise when Hiro asked her about her studying potions.

“How did you know that, Hiro?”

“I figured it out.” Hiro said. “Karmi told me that SFIT is a wizarding institute for a long time, so I guess that’s why you can make memory wipes. And I’m not afraid to say that the whole lot of you are magical, right?”

The gang looked at Hiro with widened eyes. Finally, Gogo broke the silence.

“You’re right, Hiro. I also came to SFIT for No-Maj studies and Charms.”

“Why study charms when you can’t even cast the right spell?” Fred asked.

“And that is the reason, Fred. I need to find a way to help me cast the right spells.”

“It will never happen, Gogo! The last time you tried to levitate your bike, and you ended up blasting it into pieces!”

“Shut up, Fred!” Gogo whipped out her wand and pointed it at Fred’s neck. “Alohomora!”

The doors opened. With her face red as a tomato, Gogo closed them again.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

On Friday, Granville told Karmi to show Hiro more of the wizarding society, so the young girl decided to take Hiro to somewhere that she spent most of her time at if she’s not at school.

And that place is indeed a pub at Cauldron Lane, called the Hooded Witch. The moment Karmi approached the pub the owner (which has a messy beard with bits of mouldy cheese) came running towards her.

“Miss Phogat! I haven’t seen you in ages!”

The pub owner and Karmi hugged each other, much to Hiro’s suprise. A moment later, he asked hesitantly,

“Is he your friend…?”

“Yes, and so what?” Karmi snapped back. “I’ve known him since the summer before my first year at Ilvermorny. And before I forget,his name’s Joe.” Then she turned back to Joe and ordered something.

“I’ll be right back, Miss Phogat!” 

Then he disappeared. Hiro just stood there motionless until Karmi snapped her fingers.

“Well, sit down!”

Hiro sat down. Although Karmi had been less hostile towards him compared to when they first met, she still snaps at him a lot. However, he remained calm and tried to ask her some questions.

“What’s with this Hooded Witch thingy?”

“A lot of Ilvermorny students in San Fransokyo come here for a drink when they visit this street for supplies. I just ordered two mugs of butterbeer-”

“What’s butterbeer?”

“It tastes like butterscotch.” Karmi said, then she got out some papers from her cauldron to write on.

“And why aren’t you studying, Hiro?”

Hiro mimicked Karmi’s actions, but instead of papers he got out his laptop to work on Thermodynamics. By the time the two frothing mugs of butterbeer arrived Hiro had almost fell asleep from working.

“Wake up, Hiro! Our drinks are here!”

Hiro took a sip of the drink. Yes, it does taste like butterscotch, only less sickly.

“Karmi?”

“Yes?” Karmi didn’t even bother to look at him. She quickly took a swig of her drink and returned her attention to her essay.

“Thank you for showing me around.”

The girl focused her eyes on Hiro, her face turning red. She quickly looked away and said,

“You’re welcome.” 


	6. Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momakase receives Obake's command in the worst possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, I know that...

Meanwhile, somewhere in Fish Town, a woman with blue hair was sitting in her house, sobbing. She haven’t left her house since the day Obake created a star. This woman is none other than Momakase, one of Big Hero 6’s rivals.

She looked at the photo of a scrawny man with slicked back hair and sighed.

“I wonder when will I ever see you again.”

Momakase’s wish came true a second later, but in the worst possible way. Green smoke billowed from the surface of the tea to form a red symbol that resembled a one-eyed ogre. Momakase’s eyes widened in horror.

“Obake?” 

“It feels so good to be alive, isn’t it?” Obake’s calm, sinister voice echoed around the living room. It seems like a cold tongue was caressing Momakase’s body, freezing her every muscle in the process so she can’t move. Although paralysed with fear, the woman tried to force her usual demeanor onto herself, but she can’t. Her master’s sudden return had caused her to stand still.

“But… in that explosion… you died...”

“I never died.” Obake said. “My body may be crushed that day, but not my soul.”

“You created a horcrux.”

“Ah-ah-ah… not ‘a’ horcrux, but eight.”

Upon hearing the horrid news, Momakase felt the world started to spin around her. “So… what can I do for you then, Obake?”

“Easy for a dark sorceress like you. Make me a rudimentary body, bring me back...”

Momakase collapsed onto the floor after Obake hissed out his command. The world span faster and faster, then it turned black...


End file.
